


Infidelity

by PromptResponse



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Ass Play, Bikinis, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cheating, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Humiliation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Sex Tapes, Shaving, Showers, Small Penis, Spanking, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Voyeurism, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptResponse/pseuds/PromptResponse
Summary: Pyrrha is left unimpressed by Jaune's skills in the bedroom, so decides to take the search outside of it, looking for someone that can please her





	Infidelity

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. IF ANY OF THE TAGS OFFEND YOU IN ANY WAY, TURN BACK NOW.

Team JNPR’s dorm was hot and stuffy, the windows were wide open and letting in the warm late morning Beacon air yet doing nothing to the cooling factor of the room. Its current occupants were too busy providing their own heat to notice, even as the air conditioning droned quietly in the background.

 

Jaune was laid on his bed, ridded of his typical hooded jacket and white undershirt, revealing the lean muscle of his stomach and his slowly developing abs. He panted as he felt the weight of his partner on top of his, already divested of her clothes. Her nipples puckered firmly as they pressed into his chest, a bead of sweat dripping down onto his pale skin. Humming contently as Jaune ran his fingers slowly down her spine, Pyrrha bent down and kissed him, lips smacking together clumsily and passionately.

 

Pyrrha’s hand started to wander, leaving a sole arm to support her weight as she raised her rear into the air. She thanked all the gods above that she’s practised one arm push-ups as much as she did, the act now trivial to her, as she plunged a needy finger into her core. She moaned into Jaune’s mouth, the sound resonating through his bones and straight to his cock as he felt it harden even further under his jeans. He placed his hands on Pyrrha’s hips and started to shift her weight, attempting to switch positions.

 

The arm supporting her pushed her up in a shot, breaking the kiss, and moved to lay flat across the teen’s chest as she leaned in close to his ear.

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ move, Arc,”

 

Jaune’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the dominant tone. The goddess of victory herself was blessing him with just her presence, and he was chosen to simply be there. Of course he shouldn’t get to choose anything.  She accepted him as her leader while on missions, but off of them, he was _hers._

 

She slowly removed the finger from her pussy and brought it up to her lips. Looking Jaune dead in the eyes, she slowly extended her middle finger and let her tongue fellate the digit. She started at the bottom and licked tantalisingly right to the tip where she placed a small kiss on her fingerprint, before engulfing the appendage in her mouth until her lips rested near her palm. She slowly brought the finger out, letting her lips collect her taste which she swallowed gluttonously, before roughly shoving her index and middle fingers into Jaune’s mouth. The man choked for a moment before accepting the intrusions, softly suckling them as he did.

 

“Good boy… that’s right, taste me. Show me how much you love it,”

 

Jaune moaned appreciatively, the slightly salty taste of her sweat mixed with the sweetness of _her_ was intoxicating. He heard her giggle slightly as she watched him suck her fingers like a substitute phallus, but he ignored it until she spoke.

 

“You’re good at that; I bet you’d be a great little cocksucker for me, wouldn’t you?”

 

He only paused briefly, but that was enough for Pyrrha to notice. Slapping his across the face with her free hand sharply, she chastised him.

 

“I didn’t say stop, you little slut. I give you the privilege of having sex with me and you do _that?_ Disrespectful little shit. Maybe I should take back my offer? I’ll go find myself a real man and give him _everything_.”

 

Jaune shook his head slightly, not pausing from his sucking rhythm again, and made a series of satisfied hums. Pyrrha let out a sound of discontent before removing her fingers from his mouth. Slowly, she removed the arm pinning him to the bed and straddled his thighs. With a small sound, she undid his button and lowered his fly. He hissed slightly as he felt his erection start to push slightly against the silky material.

 

With no dignity, she grabbed his hips and flipped him over, pulling his jeans down as she did so. An encouraging smack to the behind was all it took to get the teen back on his knees. With some fuss and a few more resonating slaps to the behind, Pyrrha had removed his jeans, leaving him only in his underwear.

 

A small strip of pink fabric ran down his presented ass crack, hiding his hole by the barest margin, while a small triangle of similar make barely concealed the bulge of his crotch. Jaune had the decency to blush as Pyrrha grabbed the waistband of the thong and pull it tighter, giving him a small wedgie. She played with the waistband around the front, leaning over him as she did so and letting her breasts rest on his back. The bulge inside the panties grew imperceptibly as she did, Jaune breathing out slowly with his eyes closed.

 

Smirking, Pyrrha pulled the panties down to around Jaune’s mid-thigh, exposing him to her. His pubic region was entirely bald, as was his ass. His cock was rock solid, but a pitiful size, not even the length of Pyrrha’s palm’s width

 

She ran her down down his crack, her finger gently grazing his asshole as she felt for any missed hairs. Cupping his balls, she repeated the test, letting them rest heavily in her hand, before grasping them as squeezing them firmly. Jaune inhaled suddenly and let out a strangled yowl of pain, but kept his composure as Pyrrha smacked his butt again.

 

“You missed a hair. I tell you that you have to be precise if you want to be pretty for me,”

 

She released his balls as quickly as she’d grabbed them; shifting on the bed so that she was now kneeling in front of him as he remained bent over, ass presented to the air, and the door should anyone walk in. Pyrrha grabbed Jaune’s hair and flipped him over once again, the bedsprings complaining once more as two bodies moved on a bed built for one. As the blonde turned, exposing his tiny cock to the air, Pyrrha wasted no time in quickly lowering herself onto his face.

 

She hovered close him for a moment, his nose being slightly tickled by the rug of soft pubic hair she refused to shave for him, as she spoke.

 

“You’re going to pleasure me with that mouth of yours. If I cum before you, I’ll give you what you want. If you cum before me, you’ll _never_ get this. Understand?”

 

Jaune didn’t answer, instead replying with a slow nod.

 

“Good, eat up,”

 

With that, Pyrrha closed the remaining gap and engulfed him in her cunt.

 

Jaune’s tongue set to work immediately, plunging forwards and testing the depths that he could reach to, trying to taste every part of her as quickly as he could. His nose was buried in the moist arc of her ass, poking gently at her rear as he licked away. Pyrrha let out a gasp of satisfaction as he reached a certain point in her pussy. Thrusting his hips, Jaune felt his erection harden. Everything about her was pushing him to a point he lusted for, an orgasm.

 

“Such a pathetic little cock… barely more than a clit really. Should I call it that, your clit from now on?” mused Pyrrha, slowly grasping her soft breasts in hand, kneading them against herself. She felt a small trail of drool start to leak from the corner of her mouth as Jaune pleasured her. Hungrily, she shifted her weight and pushed her legs forward so all of her weight rested on Jaune’s face. She gasped as the additional weight pushed Jaune’s nose ever so slightly into her rear, just enough to feel it.

 

Pyrrha drew herself forwards fractionally, just enough to change her plans. She removed her pussy from Jaune’s tongue, the muscle still waving in the air as it’d been instructed to, and slid forwards.

 

“You’re cunnilingus is satisfactory... Now we’ll see if you can worship my ass like you can my pussy,”

 

Jaune didn’t argue as his tongue pushed into the small pucker, his spit and the accumulated pussy juice on his tongue easing the entry into a minor detail, as Pyrrha groaned delightedly. Delicately, she extended her legs until her feet rested on each side of Jaune’s cock.

 

“Too small for me to stroke properly, you’ll have to make do with my feet,”

 

Slowly, she pressed her naked sole into the top of Jaune’s rigid cock. As the sweaty foot touched the sensitive skin of his cockhead, he let out a groan of pleasure. Pyrrha raised a hand from her breast massage to slap his chest.

 

“No.”

 

She spread her toes as wide as she could, placing his undersized tool between her big toe and her second toe, before closing them again, letting her muscles apply comfortable pressure to him. Gently, she started rocking her foot up and down.

 

Jaune’s eyes rolled back as she started molesting his cock with her feet. The tangy smell of her sweat and the sweet taste of her ass on his tongue, combined with the sheer pleasure of his goddess touching him so intimately, she was barely a dozen strokes in when his hips started to buck in ecstasy.

 

Pyrrha noticed him bucking and immediately stopped her ministrations, taking both hands off her breasts before grabbing at Jaune’s chest, pinching his nipples between her nails maliciously.

 

“No! If you cum now, I will _never_ fuck you!”

 

The threat and pain did nothing to Jaune, his hips bucked wildly for a moment longer before a thin stream of cum dribbled from the end of his prick. Pyrrha let out a growl of disgust before throwing herself off the bed onto her feet.

 

“That was pathetic Jaune. Clean yourself up, we’re going to take a shower,”

 

“Yeah, Pyrrha,” said Jaune tiredly, reaching to grab the tissues from the bedside counter.

 

Pyrrha slapped his hand away, leaving his wrist stinging as she put her hands on her hips. Jaune looked at her worriedly, she was still glistening wet between the legs and the sweat was shimmering over her toned body.

 

“No tissues. Eat it,” she ordered.

 

“But Pyrrha…” Jaune started, before being silenced by Pyrrha’s harsh glare. Silently, he scooped the small pool of his jizz up, holding it in his hand. With Pyrrha’s silent insistence, he licked the ejaculate up in one mouthful and swallowed almost as quickly. He winced as the musky, salty taste of the jelly like substance hit his tongue despite his efforts not to, and stayed there afterwards.

 

“Good. Now get up,” instructed Pyrrha, offering the teen her hand. He took it gratefully as he stood up, letting the thong fall to the floor as he did so. The red haired amazon intertwined her fingers with his as she pulled him into the en-suite bathroom each team had.

 

The simple white tiles were bordered with a shoulder high band of blue tiles, small squares in different hues to accent and add colour. The tall girl opened a window to let a fresh breeze in while the blonde man leaned against the counter, his legs wobbly from the orgasm. The sink counter that Jaune leant on was bordered by a simple toilet, the window on the next wall and a large shower cubicle taking up the opposite wall. So large as for it to be theoretically possible for all four to fit at once, if a bit cramped. A thin set of wire drawers sat next to the counter, containing a sample of clothes from each of Team JNPR.

 

Pyrrha opened the glass door and turned the shower on, checking her bathroom supplies and Jaune’s before going back her partner. She took his hand as he walked beside her stiff-legged and entered the hot water of the shower. Jaune went in first, submerging himself in the hot water raining down. He gasped at the heat, but acclimatised quickly, letting the heat sap the fatigue from his muscles. His hair grew wetter and fell down to cover his eyes; so he pulled it back, sighing as the hair rested atop his head in a hot mess.

 

He turned his eyes to Pyrrha, who was letting the water seep into her long, cinnamon hair, as she closed her eyes and moaned contently to herself. Her hands rested idly on her breasts, cupping her nipples as she enjoyed the heat gathering at her head and running down her back. The warm water flowed down until it met her hips and split into three trails, one leading to each side of her hips and the other flowing down her ass crack. She wavered slightly as she did, not letting the water stay in exactly the same place for long.

 

Opening her eyes, she met Jaune’s gaze and fixed him a glare, Jaune nodded and turned around, spreading his legs to shoulder width and resting his hands on the shower wall.

 

“That’s right, after that pathetic display, you don’t get to watch me shower,” hissed Pyrrha, pouting. She grabbed her bar of soap, a custom fragrance made for her as part of her sponsorship deal. She sniffed it deeply, taking in the garnishes of apple and cinnamon, with a small hint of vanilla and other things she couldn’t perceive properly. Working the bar into lather, she started to methodically clean herself while she looked at Jaune, holding his position valiantly.

 

His unimpressive penis wasn’t visible now that it was flaccid, hidden behind his only slightly below average sized testicles. Instead, Pyrrha focussed her attention on his muscles. His back was becoming broader, stronger than he’d ever been before, in addition to his core thickening with corded muscle. He was transitioning from a clumsy amateur to a honed combatant. His arms were nearly as thick as her calves, thick and _hers._ Pyrrha licked her lips as she washed the last of the lather from her body.

 

Sidling up to Jaune, she laid a finger casually at the base of his neck and let it gracefully slide down his wet back, feeling every small bump of his spine as she went. The man shuddered as Pyrrha’s hand met the cleft of his buttocks and then descended further, her finger slowly massaging his hole. Maintaining her grip on the bar of soap in her other hand, she slowly started rubbing the bar across his body. Pyrrha pulled herself close, tightly hugging his side, letting herself enjoy the feeling of rubbing against his newly trained leg. The hand at his ass slowly massaged, every so often prodding as if to acclimate him to the feeling.

 

“Mmmm,” Pyrrha intoned, happily washing the blonde with one hand, “I love you, you know that right Jaune,” The redhead rested her head on Jaune’s wet shoulder, enjoying the sensation of his hot skin, kissing his flesh and ignoring the small flecks of soap she hadn’t washed off yet.

 

Jaune didn’t move from his position as Pyrrha got closer. He could feel himself hardening once again, from Pyrrha’s rear massage and the feeling of her needy vagina on his leg.

 

“I love you too Pyrrha,” he replied earnestly, “I’d do anything for you,”

 

Pyrrha smiled as she continued, bringing the soap lower to his aching crotch.

 

“I know you would… I love your tenacity, the way you always look out for your friends, the way you bring out the best in people. But I have needs, your tongue is lovely, and your skills with your hands are becoming fantastic, but I need a real cock,”

 

“Pyrrha…”

 

“So Jaune, I want you to be there… I want to find a guy who’ll give me that cock. It just won’t be you.”

 

As Pyrrha finished her sentence, she dropped the soap to the floor and pushed Jaune’s shoulder, pushing him against the wall with a wet slam. As Jaune sputtered from the air being knocked out him, his red headed goddess pushed herself in close and took his lips. It wasn’t clumsy, or quick like before, a gentler approach. She pressed her lips to his and let her passion override her, allowing him to let his tongue invade her mouth. The couple entwined tongues, gently fighting at their connection before Pyrrha pulled her, a lusty haze still present in her eyes.

 

Jaune panted heavily, his cock protruded while shamefully erect from a simple kiss. His legs wobbled beneath him as adrenaline flooded his system. His goddess wanted him there while she had sex, even if wasn’t with him, he was floored by the request.

 

He nodded his assent.

 

“Of course, Pyrrha,”

 

Pyrrha beamed at her beau, carefully reaching between the man’s legs and cupping his balls gently. She rolled them around briefly before letting her fingers trail forwards, grazing the base of his member. Jaune’s eyes rolled backwards once more, the feeling of her warm calloused palm on him was almost too much by itself. As her fingers enclosed, he felt himself push past the imaginary boundary, and he finished, dribbling wastefully into the shower drain.

 

Pyrrha let out a breath of disappointment, before turning around to face away from Jaune. She bent over, rolling her hips in a deliberate figure-eight, and picked up her favourite brand of spiced shampoo. She’d tried to learn these things, but they just seemed so pointless, she couldn’t bring herself to memorise them, just that she liked it.

 

“I don’t know why I expected differently… Forget your little clit for a moment and come wash my hair. We’re going to the beach and I want to look my best,”

 

Pyrrha held the shampoo bottle over her shoulder, releasing it as Jaune gripped it, and closed her eyes and she heard him pop the cap and squirt a handful of the substance into his hand. He gingerly touched her crown, usually hidden by a large ponytail but always removed while they were naked, stroking the thick substance into her hair.

 

She felt him step closer as he did so, his strokes becoming bolder and more confident as she let out appreciative noises. People touching her hair gently was such a rare thing, Nora was simply too exuberant in her admiration and Ren refused on principle. Jaune’s deft touch was exactly what she craved from a grooming hand. She felt his chest bump against her back as he drew closer, before remaining impassive as he kissed the nape of her neck.

 

“Do you have something to say?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Pyrrha, please give me a chance, I know I can please you like you deserve,” assured Jaune, his fingers coated with the shampoo now sliding slowly through her hair.

 

“Oh, really?” she faked the sound of surprise in her voice, “Then tell me how you’d please me,”

 

“I… Umm… I’d lay you down, and kiss you, and… let my hands run across your body,”

 

Pyrrha remained silent as he carefully finished applying the treatment to the tips of her hair. With the rattle of a hose, he pulled the showerhead from its resting place and started to apply it to her hair, rinsing the shampoo away.

 

“Then I’d… umm… put my rock hard cock against your pussy, it feels so tight, I can imagine it now… mmm,”

 

As the final remnants of the shampoo were washed away, he squirted another load into his hand and began to repeat the sequence.

 

“I’d do you in as many positions as I could remember… missionary… doggy… cowb-cowgirl…” he trailed off as he tried to remember another, “I just know that if I’m given a chance, I could make you happy,”

 

Pyrrha kept her silence as he finished the second round of shampooing. As he went to pick up the conditioner bottle, she instead plucked it from his hand. Reaching her hand over her shoulder, she grabbed the back of his neck gently and pulled him close. Jaune unconsciously breathed in the smell of her freshly washed hair, the scent of royalty itself, and she brought her lips back to whisper softly in his ear.

 

“You _do_ have a way with words, but I don’t care. I’m going to find myself a _huge_ cock to fuck me, because I _deserve_ it,” She then pulled herself away from him so she could talk at a normal volume. “Now go get dressed, be beach ready and… oh yes, make sure that nice jewelled plug is in your ass,”

 

She then scooted him out of the shower with a spank to the rear, watching him shamefacedly grab a small towel to dry himself and leave the bathroom. Pyrrha let out a quiet gasp as she had to force her hand away from her groin, she allowed herself only the barest touch, just a tease of what was to come.

 

 

Pyrrha smiled as she and Jaune walked the sunny streets of Vale, arm in arm. The airship ride had been an ordeal, but focussing on the large plug in his rear had helped the young man concentrate. Even at a time like this, Jaune let his smile show through, he was truly happy to just be able to stand beside her. Pyrrha cuddled into his shoulder, arm linked with her own, happily engrossed in her walk while thinking Jaune’s own slightly uncomfortable gait.

 

Given the casual situation, she was wearing a simple sleeveless blouse in white with a pair of very short tan flannel shorts. When she’d entered the bedroom, dressing herself in the bathroom, she’d found Jaune laying on the bed on his stomach, ass in the air with a pink gem wedged firmly just above his donut hole. Pyrrha giggled at the recent memory of him jumping off the bed and pulling on his beach shorts in quick order. In addition to his orange shorts, he’d pulled on a white vest with his family’s symbol in yellow and a pair of sandals.

 

Jaune raised his arm, letting the weight of the umbrella and the cooler in his free arm pull against his muscle to relieve some pressure. Pyrrha watched as his muscle moved under his arm, admiring the slow motion, before hugging herself tighter to his arm.

 

The beach at Vale wasn’t large, it could easily be sprinted by a huntsman in a few seconds, but it wasn’t meant for that. It was simply a taste of relaxation for the city dwellers that couldn’t see the white beaches of Mistral or Vacuo’s sub-desert dunes. But on a sunny day, it was still a hot spot for warriors in training. Jaune and Pyrrha both breathed in deeply as they reached the Vale coast, far from the fragrant docks, there was only the smell of salt and smoke from a nearby barbeque.

 

Finding a spot was easier than planned, they walked the few steps down to the beach proper and negotiated a couple of teams, Pyrrha spotted one of the Atlesian students who’d fought Team RWBY in the Vytal Festival in the early spring and stopped in an open space. She unfurled the towels she’d kept under her free arm, making a sand-free surface for them to lay on, while Jaune propped the umbrella up, opening it with a soft whoosh, and set the cooler against it as a support.

 

“Well, going to stand there all day, or are you going to take your shirt off?” joked Pyrrha, watching Jaune stand there awkwardly once the umbrella was set.   
  
“Oh, yeah,” Jaune raised his arms and removed the shirt quickly, Pyrrha enjoying the way his abs looked as he stretched to rid himself of the garment, before sitting himself on the ground and opening the cooler. His hand froze midway into the icebox as he saw Pyrrha remove her blouse. The two-piece she was wearing was best described as string with delusions of grandeur. Two ovals of fabric, positioned diagonally and tied behind her neck and back, while the thong rose so high that it’s strings went around her stomach rather than her hips while being so narrow that everything but her slit was exposed.

 

Jaune’s stomach churned as he realised she’d shaved her pubic hair down to nothing, completely bald below the waist, as the dark skinned teen from Team FNKI looked over at the revealing sight.

 

“You like?” asked Pyrrha, bending over to grab the can that Jaune was reaching for, her ass presented nicely to Team FNKI while the blonde received a face full of her glorious chest.

 

“I do…” he answered meekly, taking another of the cans before tapping it twice on the top and opening it with a fizz. He took a small swig of the soda before placing it on the sand and twisting several times, creating a make-shift drink holder.

 

“That doesn’t work, you know,” said Pyrrha, opening her drink. The explosion of syrupy drink couldn’t have been more perfect, coating the woman’s chest and lower body with an even layer of grape flavored pride.

 

Jaune immediately looked around for something to clean her off, but was beaten to the punch by the man from Team FNKI holding up a large gallon jug of water, sitting cockily with his sunglasses on and hat nearby. His black speedo concealed nothing from Pyrrha’s alarmed but watchful eye.

“Hey, Miss Red, saw your little accident.  Want some fresh water rather than the salty stuff?”

 

Pyrrha gave Jaune a look somewhere between a smirk and a reassuring smile, before standing up and closing the small distance between the two, her barely clothed body drawing more attention now she was stood up.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind,” she said, taking the gallon from him. She strode into an open area, before unscrewing the cap and upending the water over herself. Jaune gazed in wonderment as the already clingy garment became even more gripping. He could see everything, the firm peaks of her nipples to the valley of her crotch. His trained eye could even make out the small nub that was her clit, given how used he was to seeing it up close.

 

Pyrrha felt the cool water drip down her body leisurely, feeling the sugary liquid drain away into the sand as quickly as it arrived. She rubbed her hands across her body quickly, deliberately so, lifting the small ovals that concealed her nipples from view. She didn’t have to wonder if he was watching, she _knew_ that this new _hung_ man would be watching. With a quick flick of the wrist, she poured some water directly into her thong, pulling it out enough and at such an angle that she knew he’d see a small taste of what he wanted, and Jaune would simply get nothing that he wasn’t already.

 

Strutting back towards the dark skinned man, still dripping wet, she placed the gallon jug back at his feet and squatted down, stretching the material across her crotch even thinner, before talking to him.

 

“Thanks, Mister….” She trailed off expectantly.

 

“Flynt, Flynt Coal,” answered the man, taking the jug and placing it with the rest of the supplies, “My pleasure,”

 

“No, no,” said Pyrrha, looking into the sunglasses that hid his eyes from view “The pleasure’s all mine…” before leaning in quickly, “I hope,” Sneakily, she pecked him on the cheek and pulled away, sashaying back towards where Jaune lay, watching her display her body to this other man. As she walked, she made sure to brush the water away from her behind, spanking her own ass lightly as if to check how dry it was.

 

“Yes?” she asked Jaune, responding to his look, to which he simply nodded and laid back down.  Pyrrha joined him soon after, reclining perpendicular to him, her feet pointing towards Flynt, on her back with her hands behind her head, presenting her breasts to the sky. She moaned in contentment as she lay there.

 

Slowly, as she enjoyed the sun, she started to spread her legs further. The sand started to tickle her toes as she spread her legs wide. A quick look through her barely open eyelids confirmed what she was hoping; Flynt was watching her like a hawk. Slowly, her hand drifted down towards her midriff where she let it lay for a moment, before moving to cup her sex.

 

She bit her lip to resist moaning as she rubbed her hand across herself, her palm kneading the sensitive bump at the top of her pussy while her middle finger probed gently, easily negotiating the fabric to find its way inside as she slowly pumped herself. She continued her ministrations while noting Flynt’s reaction, particularly obvious with the speedos he chose to wear. As she felt another wave of heat wash over her, she remembered something that she should have when she first arrived. Patiently, she removed her finger and, with much longing, took her hand away from her covered pussy. Not wanting to disappoint, she brought her finger to her mouth before softly sucking the grool from her digit.

 

Sitting up, the sunspots hanging in her eyes for a moment, she nudged the man next to her. He let out a semi-snort as he continued his sleep, despite the small disturbance.

 

“Fine, I’ll do your sunscreen myself,” accepted Pyrrha, a devious grin on her face as she rummaged in the small bag she’d brought for her sunscreen.

 

Pulling the bottle from her bag, she flicked the lid open and squirted a little into her palm before applying it directly to his chest. She smiled as she slowly massaged the protection into his skin, letting her fingers trace the lines of his face, the curves of his abs, the hip bones that sunk below his waistband.

 

With little effort, she turned him over, exposing his back to the sun, and repeated the process. She edged the lines of his deltoids, feeling all that lovely strength she _craved_ if it were provided with a larger dick. He was everything to her, except for a sexual partner.

 

As she finished applying the protection to his back, she wiped her hands clean of the protection, especially drying her fingers before leaning over him once more. Across the broadest part of his back, she slowly etched letters, creating a gap in the protection sure to burn if he was there long enough.

 

“T…I...N…Y…D…I…C…K,” she quiet muttered to herself, smiling at her display. Finishing up, she reached for the bottle of sunscreen again and laying on her front, directly facing the voyeuristic teen with a predatory grin. “Since my boyfriend is asleep, do you think you could apply this for me Flynt?”

 

The black teen lowered his sunglasses, as if trying to be sure he was seeing reality rather than a heatstroke induced fantasy, before crawling across the sand towards Pyrrha. She took the time to admire his physique, the firm muscle that he’d been trained for, the cardio to use the trumpet he did in combat. She was impressed; it wasn’t so much the build of an individualised warrior like Beacon made, but the build of a soldier who could do whatever his commanders required.

 

As he drew near, the movement of the sand shifted enough that Jaune started to mumble, his eyes fluttering open.  Flynt paused next to Pyrrha, sitting on his ankles as he waited for someone to speak.

 

“Pyrrha?” questioned Jaune, sleepily.

 

“You’d best stay awake Jaune; you’re going to watch him do my sunscreen for me. Stay on your front; I want you to get a nice tan,”

 

“Yes ma’am,” he murmured quietly, laying his head back down on the towel.

 

“Wow, you two have an uh… interesting dynamic,” added Flynt, watched the blonde do exactly what Pyrrha said.

 

“Mmm, I suppose we do,” said Pyrrha, stopping any further questions by handing Flynt the bottle and laying down, untying the string behind her neck to fully expose her back and the sides of her breasts. “Now be a dear and make sure I’m fully protected, I don’t want any nasty sunburn,”

 

“Yes ma’am,” replied Flynt, somewhat mockingly towards Jaune, his confidence far higher to match his enthusiasm. Flynt squirted the white cream into his hand and gently touched Pyrrha’s shoulder blades, starting with a small massage to ease her into his touch as he stroked her back and arms.

 

Pyrrha moaned lightly as she felt the cool moisture touch her back, his hands rubbing away the fatigue that the shower didn’t quite manage earlier.

 

“Mmm, you do know how to work your hands,” commented Pyrrha, humming.

 

Flynt didn’t respond, instead focussing on spreading the cream further down her back. As he rubbed the cream into her lower back, he placed a palm squarely on her spine just above the crest of her ass. At the feeling, Pyrrha raised her ass up ever so slightly, just enough that she grazed the tip of his speedos and the member inside. The musician felt himself start to harden at the idea, that this woman was starting to lust after him.

 

As the teen removed his hands, ready to start on her legs when she made a noise of displeasure, reaching around and spanking her ass, hard enough to create a jiggle of flesh that drew Flynt’s attention right away.

 

“Don’t wimp out on me, I don’t want my behind getting burnt. In fact,” Pyrrha turned coyly to look him in the eye, “I think you need to spend extra attention there,”

 

Flynt smiled, sending Jaune a cocky smirk, before reapplying the sunscreen to his hands. Gratefully, he started to rub Pyrrha’s firm rear, his cock growing almost too big for his speedos to contain. The tantalising flesh of Pyrrha’s rear had the texture of a peach, soft to the touch but when squeezed, it had an underlying firmness.

 

Groaning into her arms, Pyrrha made a deliberate show of showing her pleasure. She noticed Jaune’s eyes gazing at her feet longingly as she curled her toes in ecstasy. Teasingly, she stretched out, placing her foot almost level with his head.

 

“Worship my feet boy,” she instructed, looking directly at Jaune as she did so. “Not you Flynt honey, you’re being _perfect_ right now,”

 

Jaune took the instruction and shifted slightly so he could touch her, a few specks of sand niggling as he moved. He moved in and placed his face against her foot, still slightly sandy from her earlier walk on the beach, and rubbed against it. His ministrations were only temporary, just to remove the sand, as he extended his tongue and slowly started to lick her sole.

 

Pyrrha giggled slightly at the warm, tickling sensation of her boyfriend licking her feet, along with the cool chill his drying saliva left. She made a show of moaning her approval, loudly enough that a few of the nearer teams were taking wayward glances at both her, and her duo of men.

 

Blushing, Jaune realised he was being watched. He didn’t recognise many of the teams, but knew that someone would know him from his performance in the Vytal Festival. He tried to bury his face in Pyrrha’s feet, if only to avoid having to face anyone eye-to-eye, when his heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

 

“Hey Jauney-boy,” called Cardin Winchester from a few spots away, “I always knew you were under Nikos’ thumb, but not her feet too,”

 

Jaune’s mouth flapped absently, words failing him even as a luminescent blush took over his face. He looked at Pyrrha, hoping she’d say something in his defence.

 

“He is, isn’t he,” called Pyrrha back, “He’s my lovely little foot licker, but that still puts him a few steps ahead of you Cardin,”

 

Cardin sputtered for a moment before harrumphing and laying back down on the beach, enjoying the sun as his team snickered at the verbal jab.

 

Pyrrha stretched her hands above her head, yawning, before slowly turning over onto her front. The fabric ovals were now even looser, barely covering the nipple itself and exposing most of her areola as Flynt looked down on her fine body.

 

“Did I say you should stop?” asked Pyrrha rhetorically

 

Flynt, in awe of the woman’s boldness, carried on his job, smearing the sun protection into the curves of her collarbone and dripping gently into her cleavage.

 

“Now that isn’t good enough,” pouted Pyrrha, “If I wanted a pathetic job, I’d have Jaune do it. You make sure _every inch_ of me is safe from the sun, mkay?”

 

“Of course,” responded Flynt, stopping temporarily to pull out the wedgie that his boner was giving him, before reapplying extra sun lotion to his hands. With no sign of hesitance, he reached under the thin straps and gently started to rub the lotion into her breasts. Pyrrha let out a moan far higher than she intended, his smooth hands, his rough fingers, they combined to make something she’d never felt before. He had an assurance about himself that just made every motion he made _sexy_.

 

Jaune felt his cock harden shamefully as he watched this man grope his girlfriend, but instead of speaking out, he continued to dedicatedly lick her feet. He took one toe into his mouth, gently sucking it before letting it go and moving onto the next one.

 

Flynt soon finished covering her breasts in white liquid, trailing his hands down her sides. From his position straddling her left leg, he let his hands rest on her hips and allowed himself to thrust gently, the erection he hid rubbing against her concealed slit.

 

Pyrrha squealed in delight as she felt him rub, she felt the thin tip of his head expand outwards, the small rim at the base, and the long vein underneath his cock as he ran all nine inches of his wood along her. Panting, her eyes and mouth slightly watering at the thought of this man, she pushed herself upright, ignoring her tits as they fell free and unconcealed, before grabbing Flynt’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

 

He tasted different to Jaune, where Jaune was all minty breath and sometimes too much tongue, Flynt was spicy. He let her direct the kiss, but added his own quirk onto everything she did, a funky addition befitting a musician. Pyrrha’s eyes rolled back as she felt herself gush, just a kiss making her almost ready to cum. She broke the kiss but kept hold of his neck, holding him close so when she spoke, only the three of them could hear.

 

“I want you to fuck me,” she stated simply, “I want you to come back to my dorm and fuck me until I scream while _he_ has to watch,” before releasing him gently, giving him another small peck on the lips.

 

Jaune blushed even further, hearing that declaration, his cock already dribbling where he’d cum from listening to her say it.

 

“Give me a sec,” said Flynt, unhooking himself from Pyrrha’s clingy embrace to go back to his own towel and umbrella before opening his bag and finding his scroll.

 

Jaune stopped kissing her feet for a moment to look at his girlfriend, he saw the look of lust in her eye. She didn’t even look at him, her eyes drawn only to Flynt as he reclined and called someone.

 

“Pyrrha, are you really going to do this?” he semi-pleaded, “I want to be your first,”

 

Pyrrha held up a finger to silence him as she listened to the one sided conversation going on a few feet away.

 

“Hey V, its Flynt…. Yeah, Vale is a jammin’ place to visit; your beach is amazing… Is that Neon? Has she been behaving?... She’ll learn in time. Look Velv, I’m at the beach and you know that red haired woman… yeah, her, I think, well, she wants to fuck. I know you’re cool with some fooling but… Really? Well, he’s here but… she doesn’t seem to want to fuck _him._ Am I ok to… you’re my ten Velv, but she’s definitely a solid nine…I’ll see, she might be up for filming… You are the hottest little bunny I’ll ever know. Love you babe,”

 

Flynt hung up the call and walked over, his smile wider than it had been before.

 

“Well, I’ve been given the go. Just to confirm though, you just want a fuck, not a partner, because I’m already attached right?”

 

Pyrrha nodded.

 

“How about filming it? My bunny-girl wants to see me while I do it,”

 

With a wide smile, Pyrrha nodded again, kissing the dark skinned teen on the lips.

 

“I have a great idea,”

 

 

“Pyrrha, do I really have to do this?” asked Jaune reluctantly, his eyes cast low and his blush vivid.

 

He was squatting, nude, against the door of Team JNPR’s dorm. His fingers on both hands rested in an uneasy peace-sign, while a pink ribbon was tied in an elegant bow around his balls, tightening around his cock gently to keep the flesh flaccid. Flynt lay on Jaune’s bed in his speedos, while Pyrrha was kneeling down in front of Jaune in her swimsuit; scroll in hand ready to record.

 

“If you don’t want me to push you out the door so you have to explain yourself to Team RWBY, then yes you do,” answered Pyrrha, “Not that that will stop me, it just means you won’t be here to watch it,”

 

Jaune nodded his assent unwillingly, before looking into the camera.

 

“Alright Jaune, remember your lines?” He nodded, “Ok then… 3…2…1…Action,”

 

“Hello Mistress Velvet, I’m Jaune Arc from the year below you. Today, I’m going to be a…” he gulped, “little cuckold bitch. Your handsome boyfriend agreed to fuck my girlfriend for me, because… my cock is far too small to pleasure her like she deserves. I will be recording them having sex, so you can enjoy this moment… as much as they will,”

 

“Good boy,” complimented Pyrrha, handing the naked man the scroll who handled it and turned it towards Pyrrha, who blew a kiss towards the camera “Thanks Velvet, you’re wonderful,” before strutting towards the bed, giving a display of her wonderful ass that Jaune couldn’t help but capture.

 

He stood up shakily and followed, filming them as Pyrrha crawled onto the bed beside Flynt. He kept his camera trained on them as the two started to touch. Pyrrha reached out, letting her hand stroke the Atlesian’s stomach, while he grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, rubbing his hard member across her slit.

 

“Mmmm, it feels so big just _touching_ me,” she groaned, letting her hand dip beneath his speedo to clench the erect cock and remove it from its prison. The sight she’d been given on the beach didn’t disappoint, it was impressive beyond belief. As she tried to grasp it, she found that she couldn’t touch her fingers together around it. She unconsciously licked her lips before bending over, pulling away from Flynt’s grasp only to place his hands in her hair, and kissing the tip of the dick.

 

Jaune grew flustered at the size of the beast, his own penis inadequate to the highest degree in front of it, but continued to film dutifully, taking a shot of her lovingly bent over rear before moving to the side so he could see her mouth. He yearned to be in Flynt’s place right now as Pyrrha slowly licked around his cockhead as the musician leaned back, hissing from the pleasurable contact. He’d asked many times but she’s never touched his cock with any of her holes. She’d bought an onahole for him to use instead, a piece of jelly-like latex that was meant to replicate a pussy, but wasn’t nearly as good, and he could only use it when she allowed him.

 

Pyrrha breathed in deeply before taking the cock to the base in one, sucking deeply as she gazed up in Flynt’s eyes, his sunglasses on Jaune’s bedside counter. His grip in her hair tightened as he slowly increased the pace until the soft squishing noises of her blowing him became the choking noise of him face-fucking her.

 

As she pulled away, breathing deeply as she did so, strands of drool and precum mixed on her chin. She tore the piece of string from behind her neck, freeing her chest. Delicately, she let the mess slide down her, massaging the mix into her tits as she held them, alternating between cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples.  

 

Jaune moved to behind Flynt so he could see her kneeling in front him, face lusty and hands playing. He could smell her arousal from as he moved back to behind Pyrrha, the bow on his crotch digging into his growing erection. The redhead watched him move and waited until his footsteps stopped before making her move.

 

Rising to her feet, she pushed Flynt backwards onto the bed and stood tall, her hands on the thong’s side strings. With a small push, they fell past her hips and slowly descended to the floor where she stepped out of them. Grabbing an ass cheek in both hands, she squished and spread them, offering the camera a complete view, before bending over and picking up her thong.

 

“Come here bitchboy,” crooned Pyrrha, making a come hither gesture to the camera, before placing the thong in Jaune’s mouth, gagging him on her soaked underwear. “Now taste me while he takes my virginity. Your _girlfriend’s_ virginity,”

 

Pyrrha stepped away from the camera and began to straddle Flynt on the bed, the same creaking as earlier ignored by the passionate couple. Flynt gazed up the sight in front of him, an amazon woman, needy and wanting on top of him, about to swallow his cock whole. Velvet would always be his one, but this came pretty damn close.

 

“Are you ready to fuck me?” asked Pyrrha, sliding her slit along his length, the speedo long discarded, “To put _all_ of that dick inside me, to make me _beg_ for more,”

 

“Yeah,” breathed the musician, hissing as she rolled her hips while her pussy encompassed his head.

 

“Good,” said Pyrrha, leaning over and kissing Flynt on the lips. She made a hand gesture at Jaune who switched positions to near the head of the bed, keeping her in full frame. Carefully, she raised herself onto her knees, letting the erect black cock beneath her swing upwards to stand like a monolith beneath her. She lowered herself slightly, placing the cock just at her entrance before pausing and taking a deep breath.

 

And with that, she lowered herself, pushing the fat, thick cock deep inside her. She gasped as the head went in first, filling her far beyond any toy she’d braved before. Jaune’s tongue was skilled, but sheer _mass_ overwhelmed any amount of talent to her. Her womb burnt with lust as she paused, letting the pain of breaking her in subside, before slowly starting to rock her hips, sliding down his cock inch by excruciating inch.

 

“Oh fuck!” she cried, almost in tears of both pain and pleasure. She looked into the observing camera, “He feels _so… fucking… good_!”

 

Flynt panted as Pyrrha impaled herself on him, the tight warmth of a muscular virgin nearly enough to make him lose it right then, but he was made of sterner stuff. A soldier of Atlas, despite his love of expression, he had discipline. As she continued to lower herself onto him, he focussed his attention on exploring her body. He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, while one hand rested on her hip and the other on her other breast, his core keeping him upright as he did.

 

“My god… this is… too fucking _good_ ,” moaned Pyrrha, letting out a high pitched squeal of pleasure as she bottomed out, all nine inches of cock deep inside her pussy, “So much cock, all for _me_ ,”

 

Flynt struggled to make words for a moment, before directing his attention to the camera.

 

“How does it feel Jaune, watching your girlfriend get broken in by real dick?” he tried, false confidence shining through where he was hoping this wasn’t going to actually cause a fight.

 

Jaune couldn’t answer, the thong gag still in place, so he let out a small wail of distress.

 

“Take the gag out and answer him, _now_ ,” panted Pyrrha, not even looking at him anymore, too caught up in her own pleasure.

 

With his free hand, the other holding the camera still, Jaune removed the gag and answered.

 

“I want to be you right now,”

 

Flynt laughed at the answer, he didn’t have to worry about this one causing a fight. He really was her cuckold bitch.

 

“Who fucking _doesn’t?!_ ” asked Flynt, smacking Pyrrha’s ass possessively.

 

The howl was unexpected, but Flynt played it off as he saw Pyrrha’s expression. She was cumming, hard. The slap to the ass had set her off, drooling wildly as she came on his dick and all over Jaune’s sheets.

 

Flynt pushed the girl off, her limbs floppy as the remnants of her orgasm flowed through her. Instead of her riding him, he pushed her chest forwards so she lay on her knees with her tits against the bed, and arms behind her back. As he watched her recover, her breathing slowing once more, he positioned himself just behind her, his hands on her hips as he leant over to talk to her ear.

 

“I’m gonna show you something that drives my lady crazy,” he said, receiving a giggle in response and a kiss on the lips, “Feel free to copy me Bitchboy, it don’t work unless you have the _prerequisite equipment_ ,”

 

Without pausing, he straightened up and buried his still swollen member in her cunt, straight to hilt. Pyrrha screamed and unconsciously tried to move away, but Flynt held her arms behind her back tightly, keeping her in place. There was no gentleness now, he couldn’t be seen, he was just a huge piece of cock giving her the using of her life, and he was fine with that. Pyrrha’s hands grabbed the sheets for want of something to hold onto, her already drooling expression becoming a mess of pleasure filled tears and a lolling tongue.  

 

“Oh god… so good… you’ll _never_ match this,”

 

Jaune watched silently, his voice muted by the look of pleasure on his girlfriend’s face. She was being fucked. Not made love to, not had sex with, just pure beastlike fucking. He’d never seen her with such a look of delirious pleasure before; she wasn’t saying anything else, just concentrating on her own enjoyment.

 

Pyrrha felt herself grow fiery; the feeling of Flynt’s dick inside her was driving her crazy. She’d been working herself up all day, not even managing an orgasm where Jaune had had _four_ , and here she was being railed by the most delicious cock she had ever seen. She lost track of time as the pounding continued, Jaune’s small whines occurred every so often but with no pattern. The only sense of continuity of time she had was the edges of her vision blurring. It happened slowly, but she gradually gained tunnel vision as the heat in her pussy increased.

 

Just when her vision was a pinprick, her crotch feeling too hot to touch, she exploded. The first orgasm knocked the wind out of her and sent her into spasms, but Flynt held her still, continuing to pound away.  Number two came only a few seconds after the first, unexpected and accompanied by a scream. As the third yanked her arms away from Flynt’s grip, he changed tack, instead grabbing each wrist individually in each hand, holding them back as if reins, while trying to maintain his rhythm. He looked at Jaune, the man’s cock dripping pre-cum heavily, and took a guess.

 

“Kiss this slut!” he ordered, looking at Jaune,

 

“Yes, I’m _your_ slut!” slurred Pyrrha, unable to truly grasp the reality around her momentarily.

 

Jaune took his chance and knelt on the ground, switching the camera so it was aimed at both he and Pyrrha’s faces before taking her lips in his. Her face was close to the edge of the bed, the covers all bunched up in fist, but he didn’t care. She tasted different, the taste of drool and tears was new, but her dominating kiss was the same as ever. She took his tongue and bit it gently between her teeth, before letting it slip out of her grip to re-join the fight for control. His heart leapt as he felt her wonderful touch again and his jizz leaked once more, pitifully onto the carpet.

 

As the kiss ended, Pyrrha collapsed onto the bed, the sixth orgasm she’d been given draining the last of her stamina. Her red hair, usually so immaculate, was a mess of fiery strands stuck to her face. Panting, she looked up and saw Jaune next to her, recording her exhausted face with a small smile, matching her exhausted one. A grunt from behind them and Pyrrha’s eyes opening wide indicated that Flynt had just finished too, Pyrrha let a little drool out as she felt the hot warmth of cum flood her cunt, and at the hot, slimy feeling of Flynt’s cock leaving her gaping.

 

“Mmmm… that feels nice,” she mused to the camera, “Flynt, grab the camera from bitchboy will you? I want a video of him doing clean up,”

 

Panting from his own, long pent up, orgasm; Flynt plucked the scroll from Jaune’s hands and guided him onto the bed, standing on wobbly legs only held upright by leftover adrenaline.

 

Jaune regarded what was before him, his girlfriend’s snatch, stretched out from another man’s cock and drenched in his cum. Shaven, a never before seen treasure to his eyes, pink and slightly swollen from the abuse it had just suffered. Without thinking further, he leaned in to his bent over partner and started to gently lick the cum from her pussy.

 

Pyrrha turned her head to the camera, still with her ‘fucked silly’ expression, and gave a double peace sign to the camera, as Flynt chuckled behind the screen, recording the whole scene.

 

“How do you feel, being a used slut?” asked Flynt, moving to sit down on the floor near the counter, the camera filled with Pyrrha’s face.

 

“Feelsh amazing,” slurred Pyrrha, gasping softly as Jaune’s tongue scraped her clit, “Will you do it again?”

 

Flynt chuckled as he kept the camera on her.

 

“Not the deal slut, but I can’t say I didn’t enjoy using you while the bitchboy watched. I’ll have a word with Velv, see if she’s ok with making our arrangement a bit more… permanent?”

 

“Mmm, please, I need more of your cock, if Velvet is willing to share,” she looked into the camera, “I have a pathetic little cuck you could use, and he’s _very_ good with his tongue,”

 

“Y’know, she might go for that,” replied Flynt, “I gotta ask though, if you don’t use his cock, why don’t you keep him in chastity?”

 

Pyrrha smiled while Jaune blushed invisibly between Pyrrha’s butt cheeks, licking the tighter hole for his own gratification, the mess inside her mostly being cleaned up.

 

“Ahh…” she vocalised, “Because I couldn’t find one small enough to fit him,”

 

Flynt couldn’t help himself but genuinely laugh at that.

 

“I’m definitely going to introduce you to Neon... Atlesian technology is the best in the world. We make the lightest, toughest, most advanced equipment for any means. I’m sure she knows _someone_ who can sort you out,”

 

Pyrrha looked over her shoulder, her excited eyes meeting Jaune’s fearful ones, before looking back at Flynt.

 

“I’d definitely like that,” confirmed Pyrrha, putting her foot to Jaune’s chest and pushing him away from her as she put her ass down to sit on the bed. The blonde took the motion and sat cross legged on the far end of the bed. “Now, can I offer you a shower? I wouldn’t want to return you to Velvet smelling _used_ , now would I?”

 

“Most certainly not,” confirmed the dark teen, stopping the recording, putting the scroll down, standing up and walking over the door, “I assume it’s through here?”

 

Pyrrha stood up on her own wobbly legs before gingerly walking her way towards the door.

 

“I wouldn’t want you to get lost, I’ll show you the way,” replied Pyrrha, guiding him through the door. Leaning over her shoulder, she instructed Jaune, “Put the bed linen in the washing basket and put new sheets on,” before closing the door.

 

Flynt was already in the shower as she closed the door, fiddling with the knobs until he found the temperature he liked. Turning around, he found himself pinned in a kiss against the wall, Pyrrha’s lips seeking his hungrily. After a moment, she released him and rested her head on his chest.

 

“Thanks Flynt… You… you did something not many people would do, playing along with us. Most people would have freaked at the idea,” she murmured, quiet enough to be concealed by the shower.

 

“My pleasure, you really are a good fuck. But is he going to be ok? Not that I mind fucking you, but it’s… well, you’re doing _something_ ,”

 

“Jaune is… everything I want from a partner. He’s going to be the man I want to marry. He also gets that I have needs. I won’t say I’m pure as snow, or a goddess or something, but my heart belongs to him. It’s just that my body doesn’t.” Pyrrha picked up the soap and started to wash herself off, cleaning the smell of sweat and sex from her body. She handed Flynt a similar bar and he started to do the same. Pyrrha idly as he washed his body, her libido a more tempered flame than the raging inferno earlier in the day.

 

“So he’s ok with you fucking other guys?” asked the disbelieving Atlesian.

 

“Yes and no, he knows that I won’t leave him, and I won’t, and he wants me to be happy, but he wants to be the one that makes me happy _that way_. And he just can’t do it,” answered Pyrrha, grabbing Flynt’s still impressive but flaccid member, “But you can,”

 

“You know, I wasn’t joking, the deal was a fuck. Velvet gets final say on this,” chided Flynt, “You were a dirty little girl on the beach, all those tricks, and don’t think I didn’t see what you wrote on his back in sunscreen,”

 

Pyrrha giggled lightly.

 

“A small tanning message, he doesn’t take his shirt off much anyway, but the fact that it’s there will play on him. Keeps up the image, you know,”

 

“You are totally different to every other cheating girl I’ve ever known…” mused Flynt, finishing his washing, rinsing the suds off, and stepping out of the shower.

 

“Because I’m not a regular cheating girl,” finished Pyrrha, stepping out the shower with him, “I’m a cuckoldress,”

 

 

Jaune waited patiently in front of his freshly made bed, showered and washed, but still naked. When Pyrrha had left to escort Flynt up to Team CFVY’s dorm, he’d been instructed to keep his buttplug inside of him and to squat doing peace signs like at the beginning of the video. He’d also been told not to eat dinner, as she’d be bringing back something to eat for him.

 

 He blushed at the memory of the rib digging that Nora had given him before she left with Ren for a weekend break in Vale. It was blatantly code for them to have sex, but they had the decency to hide it.

 

His legs were starting to ache, as was his ass. Keeping the plug from falling out while holding the squatting position was hard work, he’d been told to train his kegel muscles, but was having a difficult time of it.

 

Just as he felt the plug starting to slip, the door opened and his heart leapt his mouth. To his relief, only Pyrrha walked through the door. Neither said anything to the other as Pyrrha strode over to him before pulling the hair on the back of his head, craning his neck and placing her lips on his. Jaune expected her tongue to meet his for the usual fight for dominance, but was instead greeted by a flood of cum, forced into his mouth by gravity. Having the choice to either choke, Pyrrha’s grip still immutably strong, or swallow, he made the easier choice and gulped down the semen.

 

“I told you I’d bring you back something to eat, Flynt sends his regards,”

 

His swallowing was interrupted by the dull thud of his buttplug dropping to the floor. Pyrrha glanced from Jaune’s face to the buttplug and back again before firmly, but relatively softly, letting her foot connect with Jaune’s dangling balls.

 

“Bad boy! I told you to keep that plug _inside_ you, but I get home and you drop it on the carpet. Disgraceful,” reprimanded the warrior, as Jaune fell to the carpet, the peace signs forgotten as he clutched at his aching sack.

 

Pyrrha let out a moan of disgust before dragging Jaune to his feet, her hand entangled in his hair and sitting on the edge of her bed. She dragged the blonde teen over her knees and held him in position with her hand on his upper back, his rear presented nicely. She didn’t say anything, instead starting with a series of powerful smacks of the hand to Jaune’s rear.

 

Jaune winced at the first blow, but knew better than to make a sound. He simply counted them in his head. Each blow from Pyrrha sent shockwaves through his body, occasionally hitting the very seat of his ass. He eventually stopped counting at fifty, but she continued far past that, until his rear felt like it was throbbing by simply existing. She stopped as quickly as she started, standing back up and pulling him with her. With her boy in hand, she went to the wall opposite her bed and stood him there, his glowing rear on display.

 

“Hands behind your head,” she instructed, leaving no room for argument. As he did so, she pulled a 10 lien card from her pocket and placed it against the wall. “Hold it there with your nose,” Jaune stepped closer, having to tiptoe before he could reach, and pressed his nose against the yellow card. Pyrrha stepped away for a moment before placing a small metal tray underneath the card and between Jaune’s legs.  “Now, you’re going to stay here for the next… ooh,” Pyrrha checked the clock on the wall, “Three hours before bedtime. I’m going to do some homework and if you disturb me with _any_ noise, well, I’m sure every girl in Beacon is _dying_ to know whose cock just doesn’t satisfy,”

 

With that, Pyrrha walked to her desk and sat down, pulling out some papers from a drawer and starting to work.

 

 

It was late evening when Pyrrha finished her homework, so she took the opportunity to change into her nightwear, a simple gold slip, and turn the light off before reclining on her bed, watching as Jaune shook on his tiptoes, desperately trying to keep the position. With a wicked thought, she stepped closer behind him, just close enough for her plan. With more force than before, she wound up her foot and once again kicked Jaune in the testicles. The man screamed as the foot connected and crumpled like a wet paper bag.

 

“You’re time’s up, get into bed,” ordered Pyrrha, ignoring his moans of pain as he slowly got to his hands and knees and, slipping occasionally, made his way to his bed. She took the few steps to her own and reclined in it gracefully, exhausted from her day, and opened up her scroll.

 

Jaune climbed into bed, his balls as cherry red as his ass, he found the only position that was comfortable enough to sleep on was his side. He had two choices; face towards Pyrrha or away from her. Naturally, he chose to face her. The darkened room was lit up the screen of her scroll, casting thin shadows across the wall behind her as she engrossed herself in her business. She eyed Jaune looking at her dismissively.

 

“Are you wondering what I’m doing?”

 

Jaune nodded his confirmation.

 

“I’m messaging Velvet. She saw your video,” Jaune blushed at the thought of _anyone_ seeing that video, let alone someone he’d see in class, “She wants all of us to meet up, a hotel in Vale next weekend, she’ll be seeing some girlfriends and would _love_ a centrepiece. And guess who I’ve volunteered?”

 

Jaune’s face paled at the thought.

 

“But you won’t mind, will you? Because you love being mine, don’t you?”

 

He paused for a moment.

 

“Yes Ma’am,”

 

“Good little bitchboy,”


End file.
